


Remembrance

by asrealasyouare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrealasyouare/pseuds/asrealasyouare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for them, the night of Halloween is not a night of joy, but a night of mourning and remembrance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Unlike what everyone thought, Alice and Frank Longbottom didn't become brain dead when they were attacked. Instead, the curse ripped the souls from their bodies, making them spirits in the living world. They were invisible to all, unable to speak or interact with anyone except each other.

With only each other as company, Alice and Frank watched, as the wizarding world celebrated the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

But for them, the 31st of October was not a day of joy, but a day of mourning and remembrance. And so, on every Halloween, they went through their memories, both good and bad, and remembered.

They remembered the Potters, whose family had been torn apart on that fateful night; they remembered Marlene McKinnon, a great friend, whose was killed, along with her family, by Death Eaters. They remembered Sirius Black, who suffered in Azkaban because of the Ministry's lack of justice and protocol. They remembered Dorcas Meadowes, killed y Voldemort himself. They remembered Gideon and Fabian Prewett, killed by Death Eaters. They remembered Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick and Caradoc Dearborn. They remembered the hundreds of lives lost to the War.

But they knew, also, that the War was not over. Soon Lord Voldemort would rise again, and Harry Potter would have to meet his destiny.

But the people that died will never come back.

And so they watched, and they remembered.


End file.
